Secret of the sapphire
by schwmartz
Summary: There may be a serpent riding on this show, but the horse knows all. Can the new three investigators help an actress find her mother's prized possession.


Eye of the Horse

The rain seemed to be drowning the set that day in the Hollywood studio that held the famous movies and screen sets. It had barely rained in California but that day seemingly down poured on the studio lot making it very hard to film outdoors. It didn't bother some of the actors or film people there because they were happy to have much needed rain so most directions happened indoors.

It was no different for the backlot studios that belonged to most of the television and cable studios. The famous Hollywood lot was buzzing in the back section that held television series of all kinds. One such show being produced was somewhat a newer series called the three investigators, created by an up and coming series writer that pretty well became established due to her father who was a huge book publisher, Ashley Norris.

The rain poured as one of the actors from the show watched it from his window of his dressing room trailer. He was studying his script as they were about to film a new show. That was until it started to pour once again. He stared at the deluge between reading his script until his trailer door was burst opened and his two fellow actors walked into the quiet yet messy trailer.

He turned and looked at them both as they were drenched from the ominous down pour. Both Annabelle Crenshaw and Carrie Andrews were sobered in water as Annabelle shook off her umbrella before stepping inside. She was a tall athletic young lady with short reddish brown hair. Carrie seemed very small in comparison as she had blonde hair and thick horn rimmed glasses. Annabelle stared at Homer as Carrie's eyes darted around the messy trailer. Everything was thrown all over the floors and upturned. It looked as if a hurricane itself had torn through it before it went outside.

"What in the world happened in here?" Annabelle growled looking at Homer.

Carrie smiled.

Homer only stared at the two girls but continued onto his script reading quietly. Annabelle approached him and literally got him wet as she thumped his head.

"I'm studying!" he growled glaring at her as she only grabbed his script and threw it along the mess that was on his dressing room table. It was gathered with open candy wrappers and food particles.

"We're needed in the studio lot 4!" She told him, "Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"Why?" Homer asked looking at her, "I thought they cancelled taping today?"

"We're to meet the new actress for the show." Carrie included, ""Several really, but out of one is especially famous. She is the daughter of the academy award winning actress Claire Thornbush."

"Who's she?" Homer asked not even paying attention to the two of them.

"You don't know who Claire Thornbush is?" Annabelle asked, "Why she's the Oscar winner of the movie 'The Widow's Edge'"

"Never heard of it!" Homer quipped.

"Well it doesn't matter." She argued, "We're still needed."

"But it's raining." Homer followed, "And I would rather study-

Before he could finish Annabelle grabbed his shirt in a strong grip and lead him to the door. Carrie followed along smiling as Annabelle grabbed her umbrella tight, opened and trudged out the door with Homer in tow. Homer and Annabelle barely got a long but if there was an argument, she would always win.

Studio Lot 4 was a huge diorama building where most scenes were filmed. It was a huge warehouse that was dome shaped and held a lot of room for great sounds. Inside they were filming another show that didn't require too much as it involved mostly special effect equipment so actors and actresses were stealthily moving on platforms among other things, as green screens laid all around them. Carrie remained in awe as she watched the performers go about their routines. The three slowly entered the arena as they heard a huge roar in front of them.

"Homer! Annabelle! Carrie! So happy to see you!" Came the voice from around one of the sturdy equipment that were hidden among the key grips and other study hands. It was the director of their series who was a sturdy man around the age of fifty with thinning dark hair and a goatee.

Homer was soaking wet glaring at Annabelle every step of the way as she dragged him up toward the director who remained calm. Homer's attention was hard on Annabelle until he watched the director walking up to them with a young lady. His frown soon faded.

"I'd like to meet Darci Thornbush." He clamored smiling at the trio.

Darci watched the children staring at how they looked. She was a beautiful young lady around their age with light golden hair that draped around her neck. She wore slimming clothes that matched her attractive and petite frame. She continued to frown, holding her personality a bit recluse.

Homer smiled.

"Hi!" he clamored trying to hold out his hand as she only stared at it. "My name's Homer. Homer Jones. I uh-

She looked at him in disgust.

"Charmed!" was all she said.

Homer continued to smile trying to wipe off the heavy drench from his head. He obviously didn't make a fantastic impression.

Annabelle pushed her way in front.

"I'm Annabelle and this is Carrie." She told the attractive young lady, "Are you going to be playing the character Allie Jamison?"

She looked at all the three kids in disgust.

"Unfortunately." Darci said.

Annabelle looked at the girl and made a face.

The director smiled and then put a hand on the young actress.

"Darci is trying her best to start in the business and I feel this will be a great start for her." He told them, "You kids treat her nice! We start filming tomorrow."

The kids smiled but Homer gazed at the young actress and gave her a wink. She only frowned and turned her head. Annabelle only looked at her friends and turned, trying to drag Homer away from the setting.

"I can't believe it." Homer said smiling as they walked on, "Darci Thornbush. The Darci Thornbush! We have he on our show."

"Funny how you all of a sudden know her!" Carrie said.

Annabelle gave him a look.

"That snob?" She addressed, "I can't believe how high and mighty she is."

Carrie nodded in agreement but Homer only continued on as he held a huge smile on his face.

Homer's mind was on his script. He studied it word for word, eyeing all of Allie's lines wondering if he's have a lot of great scenes with the actress Darci. The mystery was called "The Singing Serpent" and he looked it over rigorously almost ignoring his lines trying to get the greater parts of them together. Not too much involved but he pulled at his lower jaw trying to figure out how he were to impress her. Before he could move any further, the door slammed open and Annabelle started in.

"We're needed on the set!" She told him.

Homer looked at her frowning.

"I gotta remember to lock that door!" he muttered, "Don't you ever knock?"

She only stared at him and turned out to the studio lot. Homer followed but his mind was back to Darci.

They soon joined the set where Darci was standing alongside a beautiful brown and gold appaloosa pony. The horse stared dramatically as Darci petted it soothingly. She obviously had a fascination for horses. There among the setting stood Carrie looking at her script while the director was talking to her. Homer looked at Darci smiling as he walked up to her with an approachful look and a casual smile.

"Hello!" He said looking at her, "Ready to get this show on?"

She frowned and turned back to the pony.

Carrie stood next to her frowning. She was not impressed by the company that she was next to as Darci barely talked. Just then the director walked up to Darci and the others and smiled, looking at the children.

"Glad you made it!" He clamored, "We're going to start with the first scene because we are only renting the horse for a while. First and last scene, of course!

Homer tried to recollect his thoughts to the script trying to remember when the horse was used. Of course with Darci being with them it is how he remembered.

"She's beautiful!" Darci said as she continued to pet the mare.

"Okay! In this scene, I need you on the horse Ms. Thornbush while you kids get onto your bikes and rush in. Please try not to scare the mare." He looked at Darci, "We want to make it look as if the mare is scared and throw you off. But don't worry, that scene will be improvised later. You will be safe, that's for sure."

He looked at Homer.

"So drive in slowly, okay?" The director asked Homer.

Homer only smiled at Darci.

"I wouldn't harm a thing on Ms. Thornbush." He stated empathetically. She only rolled her eyes.

Darci soon made her way onto the mare trying not to scare it, as it pushed forward while she mounted the beautiful creature. She cooed it with her hand, smiling at the horse. She definitely seemed to know what she was doing as the horse responded coherently.

"You sure have a way with horses." Homer said strongly.

"I have several." She told him empathetically as Homer took an interest, "This one is so beautiful."

She soon pulled on its reigns as they moved forward to the setting that was off the lot. Homer soon took his cue by getting onto his bike and driving up to where she had cantered the horse. She had a steady grip on the creature as it galloped in a sturdy swing. Homer soon straddled alongside her, trying to impress her with his riding, but as soon as he skidded the tire in a wheelie, the horse jumped and reared its legs.

Darci screamed as the horse jolted and she was thrown off the horse hitting her rear end hard to the ground. Homer quickly jumped off his bike to where Darci had landed. She had cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Cut!" The director roared looking at the two actors.

Annabelle stopped short on her bike and soon ran up to both Homer and Darci.

"Get your hands off me!" Darci roared as she tried to lift herself up.

"I'm only trying to-

"You're a pain!" She growled, "It was your fault the horse did that!"

"I-I-", Homer stammered.

"Are you okay?" Annabelle asked the girl looking at her bruises.

Darci only looked at the tall athletic youth and frowned.

"Keep your dog away from me!" She humbled dusting herself off as she walked to the direction of her trailer.

Annabelle laughed.

There was a knock on Darcie's door as she was looking at the bruises on her arm. She stared dramatically at them frowning. She then went to the door.

It was Homer.

"What are do you want?" She asked glaring at him

"Look, I'm sorry!" He told her, "I tried to rear the bike but there was rocks and I couldn't shift and well-

"Be quiet!" She quipped, "I just want to be left alone. I-

Just then her cell phone rang. It purred off the counter of the dressing room table. She quickly turned and went for it leaving Homer standing at the door.

"Hello?" she answered looking at him in her mirror as he held a sad face. Her frown disappeared as she continued on.

"Yes, Yes, I'm fine!" She told the person on the line, "We're almost finished for the day."

She stood silent for a few moments.

"Mom. But Mother!" She continued, "Who cares about that stupid-

Darci remained quiet then looked at Homer frowning.

"Okay, okay, I'll see you in a bit." She said finally. "Sure, sure."

She hung up and turned to look at Homer who stood at the door.

"You're still here?" she asked.

"Who was that?" Homer beckoned trying to change the subject of his presence.

She shook her head and stared at him knowing that no matter what she said or did he would not leave.

"That was my mother." She told him, "She's literally upset over some stupid art heirloom that we just inherited in our family and she can't seem to find it. She makes the biggest issues out of the smallest things!"

Homer looked at Darci quizzically.

"Look!" she growled, almost pushing him out the door, "I really don't know why I'm telling you this! Go away!"

"Look wait!" Homer stopped her by grabbing the door, "I just wanted to say I was sorry and well, I am rather interested."

She looked at him holding the door.

"Well-

He only smiled and made himself come into the trailer as she only stared at him. He soon found a seat near her dressing room, looking right at her.

"An heirloom?" Homer asked.

She frowned and then made her way back to the dressing room.

"Yeah", she said grabbing her phone playing with it as she started to talk.

"It's some king of, well," She looked at him, "Horse!"

He laughed and she kind of smiled trying to relieve some frustrations, forgetting their ordeal earlier.

"It just came into the family rather recently." She told him, "My Uncle made it, well several actually. For the family. He was an eccentric artist and loved to make great things. It's a horse statue with guards sitting on top of each one. My mother obtained one along with her brother and my cousin. They were the last three remaining in my Uncle's family. There's some sort of mystery about them."

"Mystery?" Homer perked up.

"Yes. You may have read about them in the papers. When my Uncle died it peaked up the interest of the public. Of course with my mother being famous as well, it didn't help." She went on as Homer leaned in very interested.

"And? What happened?" He asked.

"Well my mother told me that it's missing. The one she had just up and disappeared!" She left it on the night borrow near the foyer of the living room and it just up and disappeared." Darci told him, "Someone just took off with it and well, Bah! Who cares."

Homer only shook his head.

"I care!" He told her as he reached into his pocket pulling out one of the small business cards he had recently made for his new mystery team. He soon gave it to Darci smiling.

"Much like the show, my friends and I solve mysteries as well."

"You do?" Darci laughed.

Homer bobbed his head up and down.

"I'm sure mom will get over it." Darci said frowning.

"Well, it must be important if it obtains a mystery or since of err to it." He told her, "What's so mysterious about it?"

She only frowned looking at him but soon went on with her story.

"Well my great Uncle Wilcox, from my mom's side of the family was an eccentric artist. I pretty much always thought he was looney toons!" She told him, "Anyway, he willed my mother, her brother, and my

Cousin the three horses that he had recently made before his death. I think they are grotesque but mom thinks her work is the best thing in the world."

Homer smiled. "Then they are important!"

"Well, not just that!" Darci told him, "It is very odd but the three horses also had riddles with them."

"Riddles?" Homer asked.

"Yes!" she stated, "I told you he was looney! But now the statue she had is missing!"

"So does she still have the riddle?" Homer asked looking at her.

"I believe so. I never asked." Darci commented.

She then looked at Homers card which read:

The three investigators

We investigate everything!

?

Homer Jones First investigator

Annabelle Crenshaw Second Investigator

Carrie Andrews Records and research

She then looked at Homer.

"Can you come to my house after we finish then?" she asked.

Homer smiled and nodded.

Jack's huge Malibu Chevy drove up the roaring canyon outside the Hollywood hills overlooking the T mansion. It was very huge and beautiful which was very secluded to most of the other mansions in Beverly Hills. The Thornbush clan were usually more secluded than most actors of their caliber. Darci's family were well known millionaires and luxurious actors from even the dawn of the generations of actors of Hollywood. Claire Thornbush and her husband Melvin were from a long line of actors and their huge mansion displayed their wealth and composure very well.

Jack stared at the huge place among the surrounding gate of the property. He whistled at its splendor. Jack was a huge fan of older movie memorabilia and he had no problem driving the children up to the Thornbush mansion. He was actually grateful to get a glimpse of the outstanding place as many did not have that opportunity. He felt somewhat guilty driving his nasty car up to the gates of the huge abode. He stared nervously at the box but pressed its signal gingerly.

After some minutes, the gate soon opened and they made their way up to the sturdy mansion. Annabelle and Carrie watched from the back seat in awe.

"You know you two didn't have to come!" Homer stated a bit oppressed.

"Sorry, but we are the three investigators!" Annabelle stated seriously but Homer only mumbled.

The car soon drove up to the huge entrance as an attendant waited outside. The attendant soon took over for Jack looking at the sturdy vehicle with a luminous face. They soon made their way into the mansion. Carrie and Annabelle watched as their greeter was a humble man with thin white hair and a long nose. He wore an elegant tuxedo watching the kids.

Carrie and Annabelle looked on as Homer tried his best not to be too impressed but even he couldn't help but look around at the significance of the building. They overlooked the inside past the humble butler as it was great with a study inside foyer, set before them. Inside the place was well lit with a huge chandelier in the front room among the center of the room. It was entwined with many countless doors leading to who knows what. They watched the butler as he made a slight bow.

"Good evening!" He said in a thick English accent, "You're here to see Mrs. Thornbush I suspect."

Homer nodded as the butler made his way through the mansion with the others in tow. Jack looked around nodding in excitement as they watched the huge place as it was in a dynasty color and elegance, just as much as the outside. They soon made their way into an impressive living room once they past the foyer, eyeing all around at antique furniture and impressive equipment. Finally a humble woman around her middle ages walked into the room. She smiled at them as Darci walked up beside her, almost looking like twins. Even though she was much older than Darci, she looked rather young wearing a low cut dress that almost seem to shine.

"Ah! Greetings!" She addressed reaching for their hands, "You must be Mr. Reedes. Are these your children?"

Jack blushed at the actress and shook his head.

"NO! No!" He assured her, "I'm their stage manager in the Hollywood studios. I um, offered to take them here. I am, well I am just happy to meet you Mrs. Thornbush. I'm a huge fan!"

"Please then, call me Claire!" She told Jack

Jack continued to smile.

"And you must be the three investigators!" She said turning her attention to the three children.

"You must be Homer!" She eyed the youth as he smiled. "My daughter told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope?" Homer asked smiling at her.

Darci only turned her head ignoring his glance.

"She tells me that you can help me find my precious art piece!" Claire exclaimed looking at Homer, "I would hate to lose it. I loved my Uncle very much and it means the world to me. It's not worth much to anyone so I don't know why anyone would take it."

Carrie smiled.

"I heard all about it too in the paper. It's actually a precious piece that's well three of a kind." Carrie acknowledged, "Your uncle was a great artist."

Mrs. Thornbush looked at the three children with a great grin, as if they understood.

"You heard of it?"

"Yes!" Carrie quipped, "My dad's a reporter for Rocky Beach Today and he told me about it when your family inherited. They said that your uncle was a great artist and sculptor. He sold and made millions."

Mrs. Thornbush turned red.

"Well yes, he did but-

"They claim he put a lot of heart and soul into his works but he got as eccentric as an artist that he went all crazy in his later years." Carrie continued, "He became a klypto and stolen many things from his friends. He would eventually hide them in his art pieces."

"Hide?" Jack asked.

Carrie nodded.

"Toward the end of his career, when he would go to country clubs, he would steal the items from his friends and others including jewelry, coins, furs, and even stamps depending on the collector. He would just end up putting the items he had stolen into his statues. He thought that rich people were shallow and thought it would make a better impression in his work."

"For real?" Annabelle asked looking at her friend.

"Mr. Wilcox, that was his name, got into so much trouble that he was arrested on several accounts but was released when the owners retrieved their items. Some say he was just either doing it for attention or he was actually crazy. They say that his family members put him away on several accounts. Isn't that true Mrs. Thornbush?"

The wealthy lady only frowned.

"My uncle had his share of problems. I think it may have been all the chemicals he used in his art," she laughed, "But I never wanted to follow with my brother or others. He was a good person and a great artist. He was very special to me and I would love to have that statue back."

"Darci told me he liked to use riddles." Homer said staring at the celebrity, "Is that true? And why?"

"How do you think he got caught?" Mrs. Thornbush addressed, "When he stolen the items for his work, he would leave a note or riddle to the person he would take the item from. Clues as to where their procession was. Of course, Uncle Wilcox would never leave his name but they would know his style after a while. Some would claim that my Uncle would do it for attention.

"Then why would he leave a riddle to the horse?" Homer asked pulling on his lower jaw, "Unless he had stolen something and put it in the horse statue."

"Don't be absurd!" Mrs. Thornbush said, "All he took was retrieved, nothing more went missing."

Homer only looked at the humble actress.

"Maybe he put the Wilcox sapphire into the statue?" Carrie asked.

"Wilcox sapphire?" Homer asked.

"Yes!" Carrie told him. Wilcox basically inherited a valuable sapphire that was listed into the family."

Mrs. Thornbush looked at the others frowning.

"Many believe that he sold that a long time ago to pay bills or establish his art career. Either one, no one knows." Mrs. Thornbush told them.

"What is the Wilcox sapphire?" Homer asked

"It apparently had been in the family for generations." She told them looking at Homer, "It was willed to my Uncle when my parents died. It was a very valuable piece and my Uncle became more than famous when he had established it. No one knew where it went when my Uncle had become delusional and he would never speak of it. My Uncle meant a lot to me, not really the sapphire and to tell you the truth his health was much more important to me. Not that stone. I oddly do not care where it went!"

Homer shook his head.

"So you see why this is important to me?" she told them, "It's the only thing I have left of him."

"Well can I see the riddle?" Homer asked, "Maybe it will help explain its disappearance."

Mrs. Thornbush smiled and then reached for the table that was nearby. She unfolded the letter and handed it to the youth. Homer looked at it as it was type written.

"I think he was just playing a joke about it or something. My uncle Wilcox always remained mysterious up until his death." Mrs. Thornbush told him.

"Typed?" Homer asked looking it over.

"Yes. There were three letters to the three of us. All the same, I believe." She told him, "I think he was just trying to express himself on his latest work is all. The three horses were his final pieces."

"Yes!" Carrie agreed, "They were featured mostly due to the fact that you were one of the people whom inherited one of them."

Thornbush smiled.

Homer looked at the paper, it read:

Three is one, one is none and two is just left poor

The horse retains its secret, nothing more.

I may be gullible, not wise and it's well known that I am despised.

Its generations suppressed, it's ours you jest?

Look deep into its soul for the truth.

Thieves do it for attention, nothing more.

When one believes then he knows the score.

Beauty is indeed in the eye of the beholder.

Homer looked at the note again and again trying to figure the sense of it.

"Do you understand any of it?" Darci asked looking at Homer who eyed it dramatically.

Homer only shook his head.

"It is a mystery indeed, but something worth looking into. He wanted to tell you all something and I think it's just as important as the object you are looking for Mrs. Thornbush."

She looked at the young boy smiling and only nodded.

"You have a point there young man," She told him. "If you can find me the horse though, I would be more grateful."

"This place is huge!" Annabelle stated, "You have no security cameras or anything?"

"We do, but I just got the statue and thought nothing of it, so I placed it here on this same table with the riddle." Mrs. Thornbush told them, "I had no idea it would be stolen and why. It's why I called Darci that day when it went missing. I thought she may have seen it."

Darci shook her head.

"Don't worry Mrs. Thornbush!" Homer addressed, "This mystery is as good as solved. Can I keep this riddle?"

She looked at the paper in his hand.

"I don't see why not, by all means. I will pay anything!" She told them, "I just want my statue back."

The next day on the set of the singing serpent, it was a rather lengthy session as they did a number of takes due to malfunctioning equipment. It seemed that Homer's mind was somewhere else as he kept messing up his lines. Even Darci couldn't help phase him.

"Cut!" the director roared as Homer missed one too many cues, "We will pick up after lunch!"

He moaned as the kids went away from the set. Darci stared at Homer frowning.

"Well how far did you come along Sherlock?" She asked him trying to lighten the mood.

Homer only shook his head.

"The puzzle seems very curious." He said walking steadily to the commissary building, "But I can't go along without too much confirmation."

He looked at her.

"Where do you think the horse went? Do you have any idea?" She asked.

He only shook his head.

"Seems like that horse has more to it than we know." He told her, "Why would your uncle leave a riddle with it if he didn't have something important to tell.

"Matter of fact, all three horses had notes with them even if they were the same. Your mother mentioned other relatives that have them. Do they still?"

Darci only looked dazed.

"I believe so." She told him, "I haven't spoken to them since the reading of the will several days ago. I have been so busy with the show."

Homer nodded in agreement.

"I guess that's probably the best place to start." He told her, "I am also curious about this Wilcox sapphire."

"How so?" Darci asked.

"Was it mentioned in the will or so?" He asked.

She shook her head frowning.

"I incline to agree with mother. It's probably long gone. Why is it so important?"

Homer only looked mysterious and shook his head pulling at his jaw.

"Do your other relatives know about it?"

"Do they? Everyone knows about it. Your friend mentioned it, matter of fact because it was in the papers!" Darci told him, "That's all Uncle is known for is that stupid jewel. Some people think he hid it somewhere because it was never really recovered."

"That was what I was thinking!" Homer addressed, "If he did sell it or what then it would have been recorded seeing how it was very valuable. Maybe he hid it in one of the horses?"

She looked at him but he only moved onto the commissary for lunch.

Homer got the address to her other two relatives from Darci after the taping and he set off with his friends to find out some information. Homer followed up with Darci's Uncle Donahue, Claire's brother. Apparently he was a bit of an eccentric himself but remained subtle recluse. He wasn't rich, nor wealthy but he owned his own house on the outskirts of Santa Monica. Not too far from Rocky Beach, Homer and Annabelle decided to take a visit to meet up with him while Carrie would continue her research on Darci's cousin as well as Uncle Wilcox's history. Homer wanted no stone unturned.

"What does that message mean?" Annabelle asked boldly as they pedaled their way to the reclusive street of the Donahue house.

"It could mean many things," Homer referred, "If you recall Wilcox loved to write notes and leave messages or clues of something great in the item."

"Yeah, but Mrs. Thornbush doesn't think anything is in those horses." Annabelle said

"She could be trying to not think of it, but Wilcox seems a bit clever." Homer admired.

"But that note was written in the same for all three owners." Annabelle stated.

"So she thinks." Homer said, "Maybe Donahue can shed some light on the subject."

Annabelle frowned but soon led the way up the steep mountain where Darci's Uncle lived.

The house was rather cumbersome yet small in a rural part of the city. It was not well kept as the plants outside had overtaken the house. It looked like a jungle with steep leaves and trees on the outside of the building as you could barely see it hidden within. They pedaled their bikes only to about the gates of the building as the rest were covered in dense grass and shrubs.

Annabelle got off her bike and scoured her way toward the house. The pillar stones helped pave the way through to the door of the building as heavy grass surrounded the area. She was not only afraid of heights but snakes, rats, and any other creatures she would rather not meet up with, so she proceeded with caution as Homer was not too far behind. She soon approached the old wooden door and knocked on it sturdily. They both waited a moment until the door opened.

There stood a shabbily dressed older man who looked to be about in his fifties with white graying hair and a moustache. He had thick glasses and wore clothes that made him look unkempt, sort of like his lawn. They both smiled at him.

"Donahue I presume!" Homer smiled at the aging man but he only frowned.

"Not today!" He told the kids as he tried to close the door on them but Homer only grabbed it in response.

"We are not here to sell you anything sir." Homer told him, "I had called you earlier. Your niece Darci Thornbush said it would be alright."  
The old man straightened.

"Who?"

"Darci. Darci Thornbush, the actress." Homer said again and smiled.

The old man shook his head.

"Sweet child, but I want nothing to do with them!" He bellowed and continued to try and shut the door on the two kids.

This time Annabelle held strong on it and pushed her way in.

"Look!" She said humbly, "We need your help. It's very important!"

The old man stared at Annabelle and only loosened his grip a bit.

"Oh, okay!" he told them, "But not too long!"

They walked into the house as it was just as horrible looking as the outside but contained a moldy odor. It was in shambles as things were scattered all over the place.

"Looks like your room!" Annabelle acknowledged Homer as he gave her a sharp look.

"I wish you would not refer to my room like this!" Homer told her. "I keep my stuff due to a significant use of purposes for our investigations. It is very important to us and besides, at least I keep my items organized!"

"Organized? In what direction?" Annabelle roared looking at the sturdy youth frowning, "Sometimes I wonder about you Homer P. Jones!"

Homer glared at her as if forgetting their agenda.

"Look Annabelle, just because we all can't be like you doesn't mean you have to be jealous. Sometimes the greater goodness always prevails and furthermore I-

"Um kids." Donahue started, "Just why are you here?"

They both stopped arguing and looked at each other. They then turned their eyes to Donahue.

"Oh we're sorry Mr. Donahue." Annabelle stopped, "You'll have to excuse Homer here."

Homer pushed Annabelle and laughed.

"We're here about something important." He told the older man, "Something that you came across recently."

"Oh, well I guess I can try to help." He told them and then motioned to some boxes, "It's all I have. I barely have any company."

Homer smiled and softly sat on one of the boxes. Thankfully it didn't crush under his weight. Annabelle followed suit and they both looked at Donahue.

"We're here about the horse that you recently inherited." Homer told him.

The old man looked at both of them.

"I don't have it."

"Don't have it?" They both asked in unison.

"NO! I never admired my Uncle and the last thing I need is something else." Donahue told them.

"What about the riddle?" Homer asked.

"This?" he went for a desk drawer and held it out to Homer, "Sure. I was about to throw it out but you can have it."

They both looked at the paper. It was type written with the same message as the one given to his sister Claire.

"I don't know what it's about, but to me it means nothing." Donahue told them both.

"Where did you get rid of the horse?" Homer asked while looking over the paper.

"I gave it to my nephew. Darci's Cousin Albert. He really wanted the damned thing so I gave it to him."

Homer looked at Annabelle.

"I never got along with my Uncle," He continued looking at the two, "If I had my way I'd have that old man put into a funny farm a long time ago but Claire thought it best to leave him be. Bah! She's always been the stupid one!

She cared for that old coot and would take care of him every day, regardless. I pretty much just drawn him out of my life. I'm surprised he left me that nasty thing! I don't have much taste for his work and that thing just left me cold. It's worthless to me! If Albert wants it, he can have it."

Homer looked at the riddles and frowned.

"Albert. He's-

"My father's sister's son." He told both detectives frowning, "Only living relative really besides Claire and myself. I guess that's why Wilcox left him a horse too. He never cared for Albert. Albert was just too spoiled and he still is. I can't stand him and to tell you the truth, I don't really care for Claire. She's just as selfish and shallow! She can't even help a poor man out every now and then."

Homer looked at Donahue. There seemed to be a bit of bitterness in his stare.

"Did you even bother to ask Claire for any help?" Homer acknowledged looking at the hermit who only spit.

"She's made it perfectly clear that she won't help me in anything! She even once told me that I made my bed and I can lie in it." He got upset.

"That doesn't sound like her!" Annabelle stated.

The old man stood over them as Homer got up. Donahue looked more threatening than he felt. Homer only shook his head.

"Well thank you for all you could help us with, Mr. Donahue," Homer told him.

The man only huffed and led them to the door. He then slammed it behind them.

"What a grouch!" Annabelle referred.

Homer only looked at the door as he held onto the riddle that Donahue left them.

"It's obvious that Albert holds the same riddle, so that is one mystery solved." He told her.

"Mystery solved?" she asked.

Homer nodded.

"It's why he didn't want it." Homer explained, "But it looks like Albert knows more about this riddle than we lead on. Let's just see if Carrie got enough information on him and we can tear into this right away!"

He clutched onto the paper tightly as they slowly made their way back to their bikes.

They all sad in Carrie's trailer during break from the next scene of the singing serpent mystery. It was a tough section of the show because it had rained on the set and it was not easy to get through. Seeing how it worked against them, they had time to go over some notes in the process. Carrie was on her tablet computer as she smiled happily at them showing them pictures of the eccentric Uncles work of art. She had done a thorough research over his works and of Wilcox himself.

"He wasn't all too crazy in the beginning of his life." Carrie told them as they looked at the monitor.

On the computer was images of art and statues that seemed outlandish yet unique as an older man with wilder hair and a heavy coat stood next to the works of art, which were mainly statues.

"From what I gathered, it says he was from an aristocratic family from England. Many generations were dukes and earls but as history's sake claims they defied the throne and ran to America during the revolutionary war. Taking most of the queen's jewelry to help aid the start of the American colonies. The Wilcox estate was fascinated with the new colonies and devoted their fellowship to England.

"A true revolutionary." Homer said.

The girl nodded.

"But not everything was found because some family members became greedy and kept one item in particular throughout the ages.

"The Wilcox sapphire!" They all said in unison.

Carrie smiled.

"Uncle Wilcox had it in his possession and would let galleries hold and display it. He cherished it just as much as he did his art. It was the last remaining relic in the family and it was last seen in the Smithsonian, but when he took it back it became lost. That's when he started his crazy rants with his friends in the country clubs."

"Taking their valuables." Homer followed up.

Carrie smiled and nodded.

"The sapphire went missing and family became outraged. Well, everyone except Claire. Albert is a very curious subject though."

Just then the door knocked. Homer jumped.

"Who would that be?" Annabelle looked, "Are we to go back to shooting?"

Homer shrugged and then walked to the door to answer it. It was Darci. She was soaking wet and rushed in with some bag under her arm. Homer smiled, but she pushed past him and looked at the girls.

"I thought you guys would like a snack or something while we wait this storm out." She told them looking curiously at Carrie and her computer.

Carrie smiled.

"We were just going over the case about your uncle."

Homer then continued with his smile as he walked over to her.

"Let me get you a towel." He told her, but she only made her way to where the girls were.

Homer soon came back with a dry towel as she sopped up her hair frowning.

"I had no clue it would rain so much today." She addressed but soon sat down in a nearby chair leaving the wet bag on the table next to Carrie. Darci's face soon soured as she tried to open it. The contents were soaked.

"OH NO!" she growled.

Annabelle only smiled but Homer accepted thankfully. He reached into the bag as they were wet muffins that were distorted from their soppy state. They all stared at him as he devoured it in one bite.

"Delicious!" He reconciled.

"He'll eat anything!" Annabelle quipped as Darci just stared. Homer continued to dig in as Carrie only looked back at her computer.

"What's going on?" Darci asked the trio, "What have you found out?"

Homer updated her about her uncle Donahue and their encounter with him. Darci only laughed.

"Donahue is just mad at my mother because they never had gotten along with each other, even growing up. I think he's just jealous because he never made it and she had." Darci told them, "It's a shame because I love my uncle Donahue but he won't give the family the time of day."

Homer only smiled as he finished another muffin then looked at Carrie.

"Then of course there is Albert."

"Oh, him." Darci stated.

"We haven't meet him yet, but who is he?" Homer asked.

Darci looked at them all frowning.

"Albert is a distant cousin. My grandfather's sister. My great aunt was very snobbish. She kept out of the family because she just didn't care for anyone. Not even Uncle Wilcox. She would usually stay to herself and doesn't like anyone in the family. I guess Albert feels the same." Darci told them looking at Homer as he tried another soggy muffin, "Mother tries her best to get close to everyone but seeing how they don't want anything to do with her, she just focuses on her career. This horse, I guess, just had to involve all the family once more. I guess a joke from my great Uncle Wilcox.

"From what I understand, my great aunt just wanted nothing to do with uncle so she became, well you know; eccentric, she broke ties on all counts."

"She just didn't want to get involved." Homer implied.

Darci nodded.

"Well it seems that Albert wants something from his Uncle," he told the trio. "He's very interested in these horses and happily took the one from your Uncle Donahue. Did he ever try to contact you for yours?"

"No," Darci told him, "I haven't heard a word from him. Besides, the horse is missing so he would be out of luck if he tried."

"Curious" Homer said as he started to pull on his lower jaw deep in thought.

"Have you ever tried to make contact with him or seen him at the reading of the will?"

She frowned, "I told you we never heard from him, ever!"

Homer only looked at the sopping bag and then lifted from his seat as he grabbed the paper out of his pockets. It was the riddle from the horses.

"Since we have time, let's see if we can tackle this riddle." He told them, he then laid the paper in from o them looking at it as they all zoomed in and watched Homer as he read it out loud.

"Let's look at the first part," he pointed and read"

Three is one, one is none, and two is left poor

'Three is one, that obviously signifies the horse. They're one in the same, yet they are all similar.'

"One is none? What does that mean?" Annabelle asked.

Homer pulled at his jaw. "It must mean that it refers to only one horse. Maybe one has no significance."

"Two is left poor?" Annabelle quipped, "Wouldn't that mean the same thing? If it has none, then it's poor right?"

"Not necessarily!" Homer implied, "Poor can refer to anything, even to rich people that can be poor with no friends or simple luxuries."

Annabelle looked thoughtfully.

"Let's go to the second part of the note, maybe it will refer to the first part." Homer continued.

'The horse retains the secret, nothing more'

Homer pulled at his lower jaw empeticially. "That's an easy given as if saying that the horse is very important and that there's a message behind it, but what? That's definitely the secret."

'I maybe gullible, not wise. It's why I'm despised." Homer stated, "Hmmm."

"Is he referring to the horse?" Darci asked, "After all, he was an artist, maybe he was gearing that I his work."

"It could be possible." Homer started as he stared at Carrie's tablet screen. There was a jpeg of the three horses from the newspaper. All three horses were in it, each one looking the same. They were mini statues about six feet in length with a solider mounted on each. Each solider looked dignified but in a different uniform. They were all in different colors as well.

"I read in art class that sometimes colors represent moods or expressions." Carrie spoke up, "Like red is for anger and blue is for sadness."

"Purple is usually associated with nervousness or gullibility." Homer addressed watching the screen, "Despised is like anger, which can be construed as red."

He pointed to the red horse on the screen to the others.

"That one was given to Albert!" Darci stated.

Homer stared at the screen.

"I wonder what he was trying to say?" Annabelle asked.

Homer looked back at the paper when there came a loud knock at the trailer door. They all turned to see one of the associates standing there.

"Filming has picked up!" The small lady told them and then she looked at Darci watching her in her unkempt demeanor, "Please get ready for make up and get back to the studio lot in thirty minutes!"

The kids all looked at each other frowning.

"We'll pick this up later. The show must go on." Homer addressed and placed the note back into his pocket.

Later in the evening, the kids were invited to the Thornbush mansion to look at the rest of the note. Darci remained a humble hostess as they sat in the huge living room that overlooked a section of a private beach. They all were awestruck over the view.

"I wish I was this rich!" Annabelle whistled overlooking the landscape from the window.

"Well, when I become much more famous, I am sure I will share you some of my fortune." Homer promised smiling.

Annabelle only roller her eyes as Darci came from the kitchen.

"I told Jefferies, my butler, to bring us some beverages. I hope Pierre water is okay?"

They all looked at each other.

"What's Pierre?" Carrie asked.

"Beyond expensive mineral water." Annabelle explained.

"It's great!" Homer told her, "thanks."

She motioned to some comfortable seats surrounding the living room as she looked at Homer.

"You have the note?" she asked as Homer produced it from his pocket smiling.

"Of course!" He said steadily, "I looked at it before we came here and it's still very unusual. The quicker we figure it out, the more interesting it may become."

Before they could look at the message, the butler slowly entered the living room. He held a tray with several bottles. The regal butler approached them smiling.

"Anything else I could get for you Ms. Thornbush?" he asked.

"No Jefferies!" She addressed, "that will be all thank you."

"What have we got here?" The butler asked Darci looking at Homer and the note he held in his hand.

They took the drinks from his tray as Darci explained the note to him. He only smiled as if interested.

"You think that the note has a significance on that horrid statue?" He wondered.

"Well it proves interesting," Darci told him, "and why would uncle leave the riddles with the statues?"

The butler nodded.

"Interesting theory." He addressed but before anyone else could speak there came a loud knock at the door.

"Er, excuse me for a moment Ms. Thornbush, "I will get it."

She smiled as he left for the front door. Homer watched frowning.

"Should you be telling him all this?" he asked.

"Why not?" Darci asked, "I trust Jefferies and he's been our humble servant for years. Besides, he has no interest in that statue. He thought it was the worst thing brought into this house!"

Homer only stared but continued onto the note.

'Its generations suppressed, It's ours you gest.'

"That statement to me is very curious." Homer told them. "He must be referring to the sapphire. It has been in the family for generations."

'Look deep into his soul'

"Wonder what that refers to." Homer questioned, "That's something I have tried to retain ideas from and find it curious. Soul is serious and could mean a number of things."

He only shook his head and continued onto the riddle.

'Thieves do it for attention, nothing more. When one believes he knows the score.'

Annabelle watched Homer as his eyes seemed distant. "Who is he referring to there?"

"Well, he was a thief, wasn't he?" Carrie asked, "He stole those items and then put them into things he had made. At least toward the end of his career. I bet he was-

"That's it!" Homer yelped.

"What's it?" Annabelle asked annoyed.

"We have to find that horse!" Homer told them, "Or at least one of them. He hidden a secret among them and we can find it."

They all looked at him.

"Thieves to it for attention." He told them, "Wilcox stole those items for attention. He obviously meant himself and when one believes it he knows the score. Don't you see? Wilcox wasn't crazy at all. He did it all for attention!"

"You don't think my great uncle was crazy?" Darci asked.

"Clever, not crazy." Homer acknowledged, "He did all this stuff because he knew he was going to pass away and-

Before he could say anything else, Jefferies came into the room.

"Sorry to bother you miss." He told Darci.

"Who was at the door?" she asked.

"Just an annoying salesman!" He told her, "I rushed him away."

"We barely get any salespeople!" She told him, "and besides, we monitor the gates. How would he get in?"

Homer looked at her.

"We've had pesky salespeople sneak past that gate lately Ms." He told her, "Trust me, I will have the guards address the issue. I will not bother you anymore."

He soon gathered their drinks back onto the tray. "Any progress on that riddle?"

Homer only shook his head watching as Darci was about to speak but as she watched Homer's eyes she only shook her head in unison.

"No Jeffries, no progress."

"Okay, madam I will go check on your parents then." He smiled and walked away.

"What was that about?" Darci asked Homer.

"You may trust him, but when he refuses to strange salesmen I just don't know."

"You think he's lying?" Carrie asked.

"We can't be too sure, but we'd better make sure." Homer told them, "Do you have security cameras?"

"Well, of course, but only in certain locations." Darci told them.

"I am sure that the gate has one."

She nodded.

"Can we take a look at it?" He asked.

She smiled and followed up as they went to the alcove that was near the kitchen. In a small room, there were a number of cameras showing most of the property inside and out. Thornbush took no expense in their security.

"Wow! You are over protective!" Annabelle whistled.

"Mother likes her security."

"And you think that your Uncle is eccentric!" Annabelle laughed.

Darci shot her a look but went to the cameras.

"The videos usually erase within the hour, if it's nothing casual," she told them. She then reached for camera fifteen monitor that had a display which was obviously the gate. She soon rewound the display and they all watched the playback and at the door gate there was a blue sports car approaching. It drove to the main entrance and as Darci zoomed in on the face they watched a full lanky youth around the age of twenty five. His face had sharp details that was rigid with a long nose.

"Sharp for a salesman." Carrie addressed.

"He's no salesman!" Darci told them all, "That's Albert!"

"I wonder what he wanted?" Homer asked as they all waited for their cues for the next set up on stage. It was next day at the studios and they all waited for the next scene of the singing serpent mystery. Darci only shrugged as they watched and waited for the direction of the director.

"I never did bother to ask Jefferies," she told them, "He probably thought he was a real salesman because he really doesn't know Albert. I only know him through several family outings but not too much. As I said, they pretty much broke away from the family."

"It would've been a great opportunity to talk to him," Annabelle stated. "I wonder why he disguised himself as a salesman?"

"Regardless, he came here for something!' Homer said, "Maybe he stolen the statue?"

"Do you think he knows the riddle and maybe the fact that all three horses hold something important?" Carrie pondered, "Take the first part of the riddle. It states all three are the same."

Homer shook his head. "I don't know. The fact that he disguised himself as a salesman is curious within itself. Also remember that Jefferies had told us he had come here often."

"Oh gosh, I forgot that part." Darci told them, "If he did indeed have that horse, why would he keep coming back?"

"Unless someone is not telling us the truth!" Homer stated empathically.

"You were going to tell us the clue about the puzzle before Jeffries came in Homer." Annabelle said, "What was it?"

"Over here children!" the director roared as they looked at the studio set that was draped in black with a small table in the middle of the room. A man in a cloak whom was almost sinister looking stood there watching the kids.

"Can we please get this over with?" the humble actor told them in a feminine voice, "I have a manicure at four!"

"Well?! What about it?" Annabelle roared as they finished their scene and wrapped up for the day. Her mind was clearly on the script but heavier on the case, "Why do we need to find the horses? At least one of them?"

Homer walked in front of them with his smile as broad as a cat whom ate a canary. He turned to look at them. "I think Wilcox hid something in the horse. It's why he stated thieves do it for attention. He obviously stole those items from his friends for attention so he could refer this to the horses upon his demise. He did this to lead to his last laugh."

"The horses?" They all asked.

"You think the whole message maybe refers to him?" Darci asked looking at Homer.

Homer had a gleam in his eyes. "I could be wrong, but if you look over the whole thing, it sounds like if you know him, you would know the score."

Darci laughed, "Interesting that my great uncle was that clever."

"More than you realize. Obviously someone knows he was reaching out this as well and they know that one of the horses, if not three hold something valuable." He said boldly.

"Like the sapphire?" Carrie acknowledged.

Homer smiled.

"That thing was huge though!" Darci told him, "Where and how could he hide it in one, if not three?"

"That's why I need to get my hands on one of those horses." Homer told them. "I only seen what I did in images and that cannot help alone. If needed, we can follow up with our salesman. We know he has at least one of the horses.

"We will meet up at Darci's tomorrow after the wrap up party. We can try to figure out what he means in the riddles. Maybe it will help us narrow down what horse has the sapphire, and where it may be. I hope."

It was next day and Darci had her limo take them to the mansion. They enjoyed the wrap up party at the studio and Darci was pleased by the taping. They told her that she would definitely be used again. They all talked about it on the way back to the mansion. Homer smiled at her as he sat across from her in the limo.

"You know we make a great team on the set." He told her smiling. His teeth showed exuberantly.

She frowned and rolled her eyes.

"I must admit it was great." Carrie added, "We loved having you Darci."

She turned her attention to the girls and smiled. "I really had fun too. Allie Jameson is really a great character."

Homer leaned in eyeing her. She only changed the subject as the limo rolled up the hill to the gate.

"We're here!" She claimed as looking at the steps as the driver got out and helped them all. Homer frowned but followed along into the mansion with the other girls in tow. Carrie looked behind her and noticed outside the gates a blue sports car. The same one that was there from the night before. She wanted to say something but Darci led the way as they all entered the house.

Jeffries greeted them at the door happily as he walked them into the living room. "How was your wrap party? Did they value you as an actress as they do your mother?"

Darci smiled at the comment. "It was great Jeffries."

"Can I get you all some refreshments?" he asked as she continued to smile and nodded. He quickly obliged.

"Now, let's get this wrapped up!" Home exclaimed pulling the riddle out of his pocket.

"Uh guys-"Carrie started to refer to what she had seen

"Not now squirt!" Homer addressed the small girl as he put the riddle on the table before them. He looked it over smiling, "Let's review it piece by piece. Maybe we can contact the sapphire, even if we do not have the horse."

"The sapphire?" Jeffries asked as he came back with a tray of drinks, "Interesting! You are talking about the Wilcox sapphire, right?"

"Oh? Jefferies?!" Darci said startled.

"Please don't mind me, madam. Please go on with what you were doing." He told them.

Homer stared but disregarded the butler as he carefully read on.

"Let's piece this all together!" Homer said smiling staring at the girls then at the butler who was obviously listening in as he was watching over the note.

"3 is 1, 1 is 1, 2 is left poor. He's obviously talking about the horse. They are all the same, aka 3 is 1. Now I don't know if he means that two of the horses have no value and the one that has none has no value at all. That's a question within itself. It's obvious though that only one horse will be a value. Hence the horse retains the secret. It's why it's poor."

Homer smiled as they all looked confused.

"So it holds the value but he can't do anything but hold the valuable item. The one is one."

"The next part refers to him as I thought the whole message is about. Him really. As I stated before, it's for those who believe in him. Gullible, wise and despised. I think he's referring to the family in general. Each person that he gave a horse to. As we looked at before, we noted the colors as given to each. Upon Carrie's research and from what we know-

"You don't think-

Homer stared at Darci. "Look at it all as one big whole! Your mother Claire always respected him no matter the cost. She thought nothing bad of him, so she was wise. At least in his eyes.

"Donahue was gullible because he wanted to lock him up no matter what, and Albert or his family was just plain spiteful. What color was the horse given to you?"

"It was yellow." Darci told him.

Homer smiled, "Yellow is usually a warm color but kind and caring in a sense unlike the color of anger. Most of the time it stands for caring, wisdom. The one who knows."

"That's amazing!" Darci exclaimed.

Jefferies almost dropped the tray he held in his hands looking at Homer.

"Excellent deduction, young man!" The butler smiled at Homer as he quickly picked up his composure.

Homer stared at him for a moment and then turned his attention back to his friends.

"The one thing is where and who's horse." Homer told them all, "I figured he was pointing out to Claire because in the last part of the riddle."

"When one, who is one, knows the score!" They all yelped.

"Exactly!" Homer smiled triumphantly.

"That's why it's missing." Darci told him, "Then why did you want to see just any horse when you knew after all it was my mothers."

"Because I know who took it." Homer assured them.

They all looked confused as they stared at the youth who continued to smile.

"The person who took it had an idea that the horse had the sapphire hidden in it because they figured out part of the riddle. Not right away, but when they overheard us speak of it, they pretty much had most of it gathered by what was said." Homer acknowledged, "At least up to this point."

"But who?" Darci asked, "Who could have figured it out?"

Homer only looked at her as his eyes scanned the room. The only ones there were the kids as Jefferies had suddenly disappeared.

"Well whoever figured it out, where is the sapphire?" Darci asked looking at him.

Homer smiled then pointed to the riddle.

"Look deep into its soul." Homer repeated, "When you look into the soul of a person, then you look into –

"Their eyes!" They all yelled.

Homer smiled.

They all then heard a noise from outside the foyer. Homer reached out for Annabelle but she was quicker and soon jolted outside to the disturbance. She saw a figure flash by her to the back door.

"Albert!" Darci yelled as Annabelle shot off past her running after the lanky figure. He quickly bolted down the steps but Annabelle ran off the railing trying to keep up with the older adult. She then grabbed his feet sending him flying. He tried to leave but the other two ran and jumped on top of him.

Albert grunted and tried to release from their grip as he looked coldly into their eyes.

"What and how did you get in here?" Darci asked.

"I-I," He growled, but before he could finish Claire came into the outside foyer staring at her distant cousin.

"Albert, what?"

"I came into, well," he said dumbfounded looking at his relative.

"He came here after your possession." Homer stated, "You don't have it though do you Albert?"

He glared at Homer frowning.

"What?" Claire asked as Darci only looked confused.

Homer looked at the spry adult as he lifted him up from his composure.

"You heard us talking about the riddle and horse, so you tried to run to get it didn't you?" Homer asked, "Of course you don't have it because someone else does and it's why you've been coming around as a salesman, right?"

Albert looked a bit confused.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked looking at Homer.

"I kind of figured it out as we were going over the clues." He looked at Albert, "When Carrie told me that she saw your car, I definitely put two and two together even though I knew it would lead to this. You have been working with Jefferies.

The boy twitched.

"Carrie told you about the car?" Annabelle asked as Homer only smiled looking at the petite girl who only blushed.

"So you were working with Jefferies all the time?" Annabelle asked.

"Jefferies!" Homer yelped as he ran into the living room, the butler was gone.

"Damn it!" Albert yelled and ran past them into the huge mansion kitchen. They followed the cousin as he ran into the serving quarters. There on the table was the horse with its eyes gorged out.

"He took it!" Albert yelled, "And you idots let him get away!"

They all stared at the horse as it lay on the counter.

"My precious statue!" Claire yelled smiling as she pushed her way past the kids, "I thought I would never find it."

Homer looked at it as it was still intact, only thing missing was its eyes. It obviously held something as it was detached from the rest of the body.

"Can I look at it?" Homer asked as he approached Claire who held the beautiful object tight in her grip. She soon handed it to the boy.

"It was much nicer with the eyes. They were beautiful blue orbs." She claimed.

"It was the Wilcox sapphire, I'm sure!" Albert roared, "I should have figured it out since they were blue."

"But the sapphire was only one. Why would there be two?" Claire asked looking at her irate cousin who only glared.

"The fool probably did that before he put it on that horrid thing." Albert told her, "He was always such an idot!"

Homer pulled on his lower jaw looking at the object turning the riddle over in his mind.

"It could be considering two is left poor, meaning that he broke one precious piece into two." Carrie admitted.

"But it still makes no-

Albert only glared at them then gathered himself up as he was about to leave.

"So you were in with Jefferies the whole time?" Annabelle demanded but the youthful man stopped and turned to all of them and shrugged.

"Yes! When the reading of the will took place and we obtained our horses, I looked over the notes remembering the old man. He always would do those stupid tricks" Albert told them, "I thought nothing of it at first but when they couldn't locate the sapphire I figured he would do the same with it due to that riddle."

"So you started your research and tried to locate the other two." Homer said as he continued to pull on his jaw.

"Yup. I called Donahue and he gladly gave me his and then when I tried to contact Claire she refused."

Claire frowned.

"So I talked to Jefferies and told him about the sapphire. He was all for it. Greedy bastard!" Albert chuckled, "Told me he would help me solve the riddle as long as he got his cut. I agreed and that's when he told me how he overheard you kids trying to solve the puzzle and what you had figured."

"And he finally beat you to it." Homer told him.

"Jerk!" Albert straightened up, "I will find him, no matter the cost! He shouldn't be too far."

He then stared at the three investigators frowning and then smiled as he turned to walk out the door. "Well, I appreciate the help though! I would've never figured it out if it wasn't for your observations. Thanks!"

He waved his arm and walked out the door to his car.

"Albert's always been so shallow, it's a shame." Claire reassembled. "He deserves that shallow jewel. It caused this family nothing but hardships throughout the centuries."

She steadied the horse. "Well, I am pleased! Even if the eyes are missing, the still looks majestic!"

They all smiled looking at her, but Homer only frowned.

"Even the beauty of it while it's on its mantel piece." She told them, "Don't you think it makes a nice holder!"

Homer stared with his eyes wide. "Wait a minute, what did you say?"

"The holder!" Claire recognized, "Isn't it a beauty?"

"Let me see that again!" Homer insisted as he grabbed the horse, holding it in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Annabelle roared watching Homer as he turned the object upside down. He soon held the mantle of the piece in his hands and they heard a click. He turned it.

"Can't you see?" Homer exclaimed as he opened the piece, "Beauty is in the eye of the holder!"

He soon opened it wider and they all looked to see a huge blue stone. It looked beautiful in its resting place.

"The Wilcox sapphire!" they all roared.

Homer smiled.

"My question is how did you know Albert was there in the mansion?" Annabelle asked.

Homer smiled. They were all sitting in the grand living room as Claire had gotten drinks for them while they were reveling with their find.

"She didn't tell me!" Homer implied, "I saw his car too."

Annabelle frowned as Darci stared at Homer. "I must admit you are pretty clever."

His smile broadened by her comment.

"Please, don't feed his ego!" Annabelle told her as Homer looked at her frowning.

"I can't believe I put all my trust into Jefferies!" Darci grumbled, "He's helped the family for years. He seemed so humble."

"I guess money is more important." Carrie acknowledged, "He saw a good thing and went for it."

"Well whatever your Uncle used for the eyes won't give him too much in life, I am sure." Homer laughed.

"Do you think Albert will catch up to him?" Carrie asked.

"Hopefully when he discovers that whatever they have, that the two is literally left poor!" Homer continued his chuckle, "Your great Uncle is indeed a true innovator! That riddle went from one side to the next, but in full circle it means about the same. It sure had me stumped in parts."

Claire walked into the living room and smiled as she handed them all bottles of the expensive water.

"I'm sorry I'm not much of a servant, but with Jefferies gone I uh-

"Good riddance!" Darci whelped but before she could say another word the doorbell rang.

"Oh? Let me get that!" Claire addressed as she popped to the door and looked at the camera screen. It buzzed again so she looked at her guests.

"It's my brother Donahue!"

She pushed the button and within moments the door was opened and she was staring at her brother. He still looked just as shabby as he had been the day the two kids had meet him from before. His eyes followed to where the kids were, but then he turned his attention to his sister Claire.

"Donahue. What are you doing here?" She asked.

He held his head in shame frowning. "The other day these kids came by. They made me think about how I have been and made me think about how much we, well, we never got along.

Homer and Annabelle stared at each other.

"Then I remember how much I have been a real jerk for over these years. I don't know how to say I'm sorry! I just feel bad for the way I have treated you and how I behaved."

He looked at her and his eyes began to well up.

"I guess I have been jealous over the years and well-

Claire only smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"It takes a stronger man to apologize!" she reconciled, "I, uh, want you to have something."

Claire walked past the children and held the Wilcox sapphire in her hand. They all watched as she handed her brother the fabulous jewel.

"The- The-

She smiled. "My friends here found it! I think if anyone deserves to hold it within the family would be you."

Donahue held it tight in his hands looking at it in all its splendor. He then smiled at his sister. "I don't know what to say! That old coot had it the whole time?"

Claire laughed.

"Now it's yours!" she told him smiling and then ushered him into the living room. She was grateful to have her family back.

He walked into the living room smiling at the kids as Darci ran up to her uncle.

"We're always glad to help Mr. Donahue," Homer told him, "Was it my style, or the way I kept my intellectual in check with my partner here?"

Annabelle glared.

"Neither!" the older man told them, "It was the way you both were arguing and how she handled you young man. You have such an enormous ego, I don't know how anyone could put up with you. Kind of reminded me of myself. I really don't know how Claire could put up with someone like me."

Homer frowned as they all began to laugh.


End file.
